


The Clown and the Sleeping Cat

by Neo_Lunes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, With a hint of Rosemary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_Lunes/pseuds/Neo_Lunes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N; This is my first fic, smut or not. Please excuse any typos or mistakes, I wrote this on my ipod for four nights. Please, Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Clown and the Sleeping Cat

**Author's Note:**

> A/N; This is my first fic, smut or not. Please excuse any typos or mistakes, I wrote this on my ipod for four nights. Please, Enjoy!

Pushing a branch aside, Gamzee lets out a quiet honk. It had taken the clown several hours to make it, but he finally found his matesprit’s hive, the entrance littered with bones and old bloodstains from the hunts Nepeta and her lusus had been on for sweeps.

Before he could take a step closer, however, he heard a deep, threatening growl behind him, and felt the warm breath of the massive feline lusus washing across his neck. Slowly, he turns and grins, reaching up to scratch behind her ear, lifting his other hand to show his offering; a rather large squeak-beast, almost two feet long with its head broken in and dripping a green blood a few shades closer to lime than her own olive.

"HeY tHeRe, CaT mAmA. jUsT lOoKiN tO aLl Up AnD sEe NePsIs." He whispers. He had long since learned to talk quietly and not show any fear to the powerful lusus; he’d seen her hunt, and still felt where she’d bit deep into his shoulder when they had first met. Licking his bloody hand with one mouth, her other took his offering before wandering off.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Gamzee turns back to the cave entrance and peeks inside, letting his eyes adjust before stepping in properly with a light rapping to the wall.

“NeP? yOu MoThErFuCkIn HoMe?” He calls out, his ears straining to hear a sound. After a moment with no answer, the indigo blood takes another step forward before he heard it; an odd purring sound that meant only one thing. The ‘mighty huntress’ had passed out, and from the strength of it she’d spent the day on a rather successful hunt. Grinning, a subdued “HoNk.” slipped from his lips.

Turning a corner in the cave tunnel, he found what he had expected; Nepeta was out cold, sprawled out on her back across the pelts of her past kills, fresh bones in a corner and her shipping wall touched up with the newly acquired blood. Kneeling down next to her, Gamzee was about to pull an unused pelt over his matesprit when he heard her mewl his name in her sleep, legs rubbing together.

Looking down, he slowly licks his lips as he realizes her lean, muscled thighs were coated in olive, her bulge squirming freely in the air.

"SoMeOnE’s GoT a WiCkEd DrEaM aLl Up In HeR tHiNkPaN…" He mutters to himself, slowly slipping down. Parting her legs, Gamzee settles himself in and licks his lips again as he stares. He couldn’t help it, not with her smaller tentabulge squirming for friction, or her little nook twitching, glistening with with her genetic material. Seemed Nepeta had fallen asleep while enjoying herself.

Leaning in, Gamzee’s tongue slipped down past his chin before slowly dragging across her inner thighs, tasting her as he licks her clean. His eyes focus on her sleeping face, careful not to wake Nepeta, loving how she instinctively reacted to his touch, a loud mewling gasp escaping her lips the closer his tongue grew to her nook.

Trailing his left hand under her leg and up, resting her thigh on his shoulder, he slowly wraps his fingers around her bulge, letting it wrap around his thumb and part of his wrist, it’s writhing quickening at the light hold. His right hand slips down into his polka-dotted pants to grasp his own bulge, feeling it grip his hand tightly, encircling his wrist twice as he starts to stroke himself. Her taste, and the challenge of not awakening his sleeping matesprit was more than enough to excite the young Subjuggulator.

Once her thighs were finally clean, slick now only with a thin layer of his drool from the little tongue bath he gave her, he finally gives in. Slowly, the very tip of his tongue slips down to where her olive juices had leaked down between the cheeks of her toned rump before dragging up and across her skin and over her nook to the very base of her bulge, his hand gently tugging along her deep green length.

Gamzee’s mouth, normally coated with one of his soporic pies, was already painted in a rich olive as he licks the feline troll’s nook over time and again, dragging the slow oral on as long as he could. He rather enjoyed taking his time; after all, if Nepeta was awake her hands would be in his hair, grinding against his painted face.

Lifting his gaze from her lean belly, covered in a thin layer of olive thanks to his hand, he looks at her still sleeping face, eyes widening slightly as her leg tucked over his shoulder twitches, pinning him in tight against her nook, Nepeta’s every whimper of pleasure music to his ears.

Taking her leg as his cue, he finally starts to push his tongue between her warm olive lips, watching her face carefully from around her tentabulge as she bites her lip, hips rocking against his face. Gamzee could barely move his tongue against her slick inner walls as she clamps down tightly around it, a quiet hum vibrating from his throat and into her nook and up to the base of her bulge, the thrashing tip sending several warm spurts across his wrist and face, drawing a startled noise from the clown, muffled by her dripping nook.

Slipping his right hand free from his own tentabulge for a moment, Gamzee pushes his pants down enough to let himself slip free before starting to stroke his hefty shaft, needing to feel something even as he eats his sleeping matesprit out.

His tongue starts to quicken, his eyes drifting shut as the very tip drags across the subtle ridges inside of her, filling his mouth with her rich taste, an obvious trail of olive leaking from the corners of his mouth.

Both of his hands tighten around their bulges, growing rougher in their ministrations, his left hand and face coated in her green, his right in his own purple, as well as a rather obvious puddle of the selfsame genetic material that had leaked onto the furs below him.

Peeking up to her face, he barely checks to see she still slept before aiming the tip of her bulge down, carefully suckling as his tongue strokes deep inside her nook, Nepeta’s entire body starting to rock and twist with her impending orgasm. Closing his eyes, Gamzee releases her bulge, his slick hand sliding down to press between her toned cheeks, his middle finger slowly pushing against her backdoor, urging her to the brink as his other hand desperately works his own thrashing bulge over.

With Nepeta’s bulge attempting to grip his horn, Gamzee’s eyes start to drift closed before the olive troll bucked against his face, an adorable whimper freeing itself from her lips. A second later, his eyes jerk wide once more as her nook clenches down on his tongue and a thick stream of gene-slime squirts against the back of his throat, making the Juggalo fight back a cough as he swallows, Gamzee’s face coated in her color as her bulge releases its thicker material, landing both in his hair and across her belly, all the way up across her small rumblespheres.

"WiCkEd KiTtY aLwAyS tAsTeS gOoD…" He pants quietly, surprised Nepeta’s orgasm hadn’t awoken her. Gritting his teeth, Gamzee pushes himself up with one hand, his other almost a blur as he strokes his bulge. Lifting his free hand, he bites down hard, tasting his own blood under the thick scent of her release as he topples over the edge as well. His tentabulge swells thick for a moment before his indigo genetic fluid spurts free, painting her belly and breasts in a thicker layer than she had done herself, several ropes landing across her face and lips.

Panting heavily, he finally lowers his hand, dripping faintly, to draw a smiley face across her pert rumblespheres, a playful “HoNk” written across her olive-and-indigo painted torso. Leaning down, he presses his lips to her forehead before pulling the spare pelt up to cover his matesprit.

"MoThErFuCkIn MiRaCuLoUs DrEaMs…" He whispers. Pulling his pants back up, he makes for the exit, receiving only a knowing look from Nepeta’s feline lusus.

Several long hours later, the exhausted troll finally made it home. Flopping across the horn pile in his room, he pulls his husktop over, noticing several messages. “PaLeBrO… iLl MoThErFuCkIn HiT yOu BaCk LaTeR.” He yawns to himself before noticing Nepeta’s messages to him from an hour ago.

—-arcenicCatnip (AC) began trolling terminallyCapricious (TC)—-

AC: :33 *ac pounces the unaware clown*

AC: :33 Did mew furget something?

AC: :33 Purrhaps a camera mew set up furever ago?

AC: ;33 *the mighty huntress winks down at her silly prey*

AC: :33 On a different subject

AC: :33 Kanaya and Rose asked if they could purrhaps ‘borrow’ a certain clown tomorrow?

—-arcenicCatnip (AC) ceased trolling terminallyCapricious (TC)—-

Gamzee laughs to himself. He should hand known she’d had the camera on and streaming; Kan-sis and her human matesprit had a rather heavy interest in watching, not that he or Nepeta minded. Nor did either couple mind ‘loaning’ their partner for the night to the other pair.

Rubbing his eye, Gamzee pushes the screen away and yawns once more. He’d have to message Nepeta back, as well as Kanaya, when he woke up. He needed some sleep…


End file.
